Amorphous
by princesshyuuga01
Summary: Dear Hyuuga Hiashi, Re: Hyuuga Neji's Report Card "Don't be too hard on him; Home Economics can be quite a dread, But if you really want to see an "A"…he has better luck doing the teacher instead." Sincerely Yours, Amorphous. [Reader's Discretion is Advised]
1. Chapter 1

**Amorphous**

**Chapter One**

The day dawned uncomfortably bright and early causing Sakura to pull the hangings shut against it. She breathed out a sigh, noting the vapor her breath made in the chilly morning air. Not bothering to cover her mouth she yawned and crawled listlessly back towards the warmth of her bed but stopped in her tracks cringing at the sound of the shower running.

She raised her hands to her temples and pushed against them, trying to silence the thoughts that were running through her head. It did no good to try to analyze the events of last night. Even if she had been clear headed, they'd have made no sense and they just seemed to get stranger and stranger.

Pinning up the long pink tresses that spilled over the ivory-smooth slope of her bare shoulders she decided that it was perhaps best she tried to tidy the room a bit. It looked as though a tornado had spent the night, instead of a man─correction─instead of her student. As the thought occurred to her, her conscience tossed a cold bucket of guilt on her.

For a moment or two she stood there looking at the rumbled sheets, the disarranged dressing table, the scattered pillows and the broken lampshade but not truly seeing them for what they were…a sign that maybe a letter of resignation needed to be placed on the headmaster's desk first thing Monday morning.

Her blood chilled, no decent and responsible young lady would have allowed herself to fall prey to her own predatory desperation. A proper woman's senses would not be on full alert when a mere boy enters the room. It was pathetic, she was pathetic.

He hadn't made a sound but she knew the exact moment he had entered the room. She could actually feel his body heat getting closer as he crossed the room toward her. And then he was standing directly behind her. She could feel the warmth of his breath coming into contact with her neck. Instinctively, she leaned back at the same moment he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tight, her bottom cradled inappropriately against him.

"Good morning Professor," he whispered in her ears.

She stiffened at being addressed by her given title, going flusher by the second. "We should talk about─" Her eyes drooped when she felt his lips at the base of neck, then moving slightly to taste the area beneath her ear in one warm lick. Shivers ran through her body. "─about…" she swallowed, leaning back farther and angling her head in such a way that his lips could explore her more. Now he was kissing her cheek, the fine line of her jaw.

"About?" He began taking slow steps backward and she followed, not that she had a choice, with his arms still around her waist. "About doing this again?" she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"You are my student," her emerald eyes opened; slowly she turned in his arms so their gazes could meet.

She wasn't entirely sure that it was a good idea to do so which was confirmed mere seconds later when his lips came crashing down on hers and like she had imagined she would, there was very little resistance on her part.

"I hardly see how that's an issue," he murmured back hotly, taking his tongue and flicking it out to moisten her lips.

"I could lose my job," she muffled when he laid her down on the bed. She felt the heat of his desire all the way to her toes. It sent tremors straight throughout the center of her legs.

"No one has to find out," he lowered his head again, sinking slowly into a deep, lush, openmouthed kiss. It felt like reacquainting after a long absence, a languid exploration of lips and tongues, a leisurely build of arousal.

"This is inappropriate," she murmured in a sleep-roughened voice.

"Among other things," his mouth was hotter than before. It ignited every cell in her body, causing low groans to circulate in her throat that got caught in her lungs.

"This can't happen," A flushed sheen coloured her skin and her eyes glazed and darkened with need. "This can't happen," she repeated but even as she did her legs were helplessly wrapping themselves around his waist.

"But it is," he noted as she pulled his mouth to hers for another deep, intimate kiss.

"It can't…not again," she arched beneath him.

He swallowed her low groans. "Why not?"

"Because I'm using you!" she gave out suddenly out of fear that she hadn't the will power to stop herself if things went any further. If she could discourage him from continuing his pursuit of both their happiness, then maybe she'd be able to spare herself the misery and what little dignity had left. "Because I used you!" she said more calmly, her voice steadier.

His mouth became demanding, excruciatingly dominant in a way that made her stomach clench. And when he suddenly pulled back, she inhaled deeply before speaking.

"I wasn't crying last night because my cat died," she admitted hoarsely. "I hate cats actually, they give me allergies," she bit down nervously on her swollen lips.

"Then why were you so distraught?" he asked concern evident from the struggle in his eyes.

It's funny how she had planned this conversation in her head last night after regaining some amount of her common sense but it had sounded a lot less like rambling as it did now. "I don't even own a cat," she shook her head. "Have you ever seen a cat in my house?"

He touched his forehead against hers, "What are you talking about?" a chestnut eyebrow elevated under suspicion. His lavender orbs stared down at her still hazy with hunger. And she knew in that moment that anywhere else on the planet was safer than this─stretched out beneath his warm, hard body.

"Sasuke dumped me last night," she bit back a sob, wriggling awkwardly underneath his weight. "I was vulnerable and you were there for me," her eyes wandered about the room landing on any and everything aside from the charming boy above her. "I'm sorry," she finished almost reluctantly.

He had to swallow to find his voice; a tiny frown creased his brow. "That's all there is to it?"

She looked down at her hands placed firmly against his toned torso, digging deep for courage, and then raised her head to meet his gaze. "I'm your teacher, that's all there _**can**_ to be it."

A muscle ticked in his jaw, no words came. A veritable beehive of unfamiliar feelings buzzed through him, but not one of them could be described with words.

She could almost feel the waves of grief rolling off him and compassion filled him, reaching up and she traced her fingertips over his face. "I'm sorry."

He caught her arm, pushed it away from his face and stood up. "I'm afraid that doesn't cut it."

The kernel of anger she was trying to ignore couldn't be ignored any longer. "Well then go fucking tweet about it!" But it wasn't anger that was directed at him, she had pissed her own self off …big time. "Last night should not have happened. It was a mistake."

"Last night should not have happened for the reason it did, but it was not a mistake," he raked an angry hand through his hair but his countenance was that of deathly calm. "You felt it too."

"No, what I feel is disgust," she said firmly. "I am your teacher,"

"And if at all that had meant anything we wouldn't have done what we did."

His absolute confidence tipped the scale on her anger. She flew at him with her nails bared. The hard kiss he gave her in return so surprised both of them that it took a good ten seconds before Sakura realized it shouldn't be happening and pushed away at the same moment. She was left panting and horrified by her slow reaction but didn't hesitate to wipe the taste of him off her lips.

She drew a sharp breath, "Hyuuga Neji please leave."

"Sakura?" he pled softly reaching to grab her arm.

Her eyes flash angry green flames, "Its Professor to you!"

"You don't get to be upset," he told her. "It was my pride that got walked on and had shit wiped all over it."

"Be mindful of your word choice when you're speaking to me," she warned sternly. "And I've already apologized for sleeping with you," she swallowed with her chin up. "I wasn't thinking straight."

"You're sorry for sleeping with me?" He shook his head incredulously, adding in a flat monotone, "There are more than one ways to screw a person and you've done a fine job exercising every possible route with me."

She would have said something but words failed her instead she resorted to tucking the loose strands of her hair behind her ears and digging her toes into the carpet. She was having a hard time focusing her attention of the peeved Hyuuga, as the seconds rolled by she felt dirtier and dirtier having him even look at her.

They fell into a stony silence, not like those they often experience whilst his tutoring sessions, those were companionable; they comforted her rather than make her feel as if she had to say something, anything, to fill an awkward lull in the conversation. But this silence distorted any control she had of her emotions, and stirred the profound sense of sadness and remorse that swamped her.

"I'm pretty sure you know that this us…" she pointed back and forth at them, "…doesn't work. You are one of my most prominent students, I don't want─"

Sakura's cell phone buzzed cutting her off, both pairs of eyes travelled to the pink device resting on the edge of the night table.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Neji asked gathering the last of his belongings and heading for the door, "It could be Sasuke," he said coolly but Sakura could sense the underlying bitter resentment.

Snatching up the phone she turned to him, "Remember to work on the case study for class on Monday."

He swung around angrily, "I'm dropping your class."

The door slammed behind him followed by the sound of another that she presumed had been the front door. It was only then that she answered the incoming call, but there was no one on the line. Cursing, she threw the phone on the bed and proceeded to get ready to take a nice long bath. She planned to scrub herself clean of any remainder of last night's incident. And she termed it an _incident _because… there was no other way to describe it.

While she was brushing her teeth she heard the cursed cell phone buzzed again from inside her bedroom. Whoever it was would surely get a piece of her mind. But in all her anxiety the phone nearly slipped from her wet hands…and it did a few moments after when she read the SMS:

"_**You get paid to give him lessons; instead you give him heads,**_

_**You're to keep his head in the books, not between your legs."**_

** Signed: Amorphous**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amorphous**

**Chapter Two**

Sakura glanced towards the cell phone on her desk, automatically reaching forward. Then she reconsidered, and subsided into her chair. She looked down at her hands. They were twisting nervously in her lap. If it was another SMS from Amorphous, she didn't dare open it, least it contained another audio of her repeatedly begging for a particularly brooding Hyuuga not to stop. That would certainly earn her the attention of, stimulate the interest of and cost her the respect of her class.

She glanced around the classroom, noting that Neji wasn't sitting at his usual desk but instead to the far side of the room. When his transfer out of her class was denied this morning he had at first refused to attend her class but later strolled in, threw his backpack unorthodoxly down and opted to pretend as if she wasn't actually there.

The other students were not oblivious to this tangible tension that brewed between their chemistry teacher and her favourite pupil, the nervous glances she sent in his direction did not go unnoticed. And they most certainly did not miss the fact that she picked up her cell phone every five minutes breathing a sigh of relief every time she found nothing.

It was that blasted recording.

It had thrown her into a state of anxiety, and was slowly eating away what little sanity she was hanging on to by a thread.

"_**Are you sure about this professor?" the muffled voice asked over the rustling of sheets and the tossing of something to the floor.**_

"_**Shhh…tonight, I'm not your professor," came the thick response.**_

_**There was the sound of a zipper being undone, clothing being torn from the body and thrown aside, the erotic symphony of flesh on flesh, mouth on mouth and then there was a whimper and afterwards…primeval cries of pleasure.**_

The shock of the recording had stopped her dead in her tracks this morning. Her hands fell open with surprise and dropped all her belongings in the parking lot with a crash, except for the phone, this time she held unto to it. Her fingers clenched the phone in her hand until her knuckles became white, her heart thumping like a swinging hammer against her breastbone. The SMS read:

"_**Does his report card reflect his class grades or his performance in bed? **_

_**It's kind of hard to tell…"**_

_**Signed: Amorphous**_

"Is it calcium monoxide or chlorine monoxide that is important in the breakdown of the stratospheric ozone?" A high pitched voice and a raise of hand brought Sakura out of thought and back to the present.

With a huge sigh and an even bigger effort, she put her hands flat on the desk to lever herself upright. She had to clutch at the desk for a second to steady herself. But she somehow managed to pull off the authorial façade that she'd been paid to flaunt. She regarded the teen for a moment then folded her arms, dressed in a dark suit and a white shirt all but her pink hair highlighted her commanding air. "I'm afraid that I cannot answer that."

"But Miss…" the brunette pouted, her chocolate eyes wide and expectant.

She rolled her eyes at the girl; one can only fake so many levels of maturity. Besides, the answer was a given and most importantly, they were doing a test. "Tenten I thought I told you to study…"

"Chlorine monoxide," an all too familiar voice replied. The girl squealed in delight returning her attention to her paper, no doubt jotting down the correct answer. Others followed suit and began erasing previous responses.

She made a mental note to deduct two marks from everyone's paper.

Sakura shot him a stern look. "Mister Hyuuga, I am most appalled at your behavior, this is a test!"

He didn't spare her a glance. The old Neji would have seen the hurt that spread across her face, even though she would have made an effort to hide it, an apology would have formed on his lips instantly.

The school bell rang indicating the end of the school day and as usual it was a challenge just to hear herself above the screeching of the moving furniture and idle afternoon chatter. "Please return all the answer sheets to my desk and have a wonderful afternoon everyone!" she shouted, the veins on her neck a visible sign of strain. "Except for you Mister, you remain behind," she pointed at Neji, an austere blaze of cold fire in her eyes.

He didn't so much as flinch, in fact it didn't look as if he had planned to move either way. With his back to the windows, head down and engrossed in whatever he was doing, he presented an imposing figure. Sakura wasn't sure what to do or say. His attitude in class was only an excuse to keep him behind.

After the students filed out she looked to see that no one was outside the halls spying on them.

As she did so she slammed the door shut cutting off any hope Neji had of an escape "We need to talk," she said urgently, edging towards his table.

She stopped a respectful distance and she knotted her hands together in an agony of guilt, and waited. It felt as though one end of her nerves were nailed to the tip of Neji's pen. The further across the page his hand moved, the further they stretched. And he seemed to have been writing an extremely long essay. But they both knew that it was just a part of the silent treatment.

Outside, swifts screamed across the sky. Dust motes spiraled up the shafts of sunlight thrown across the floor of the classroom. The heat increased. Sakura's temperature rose. Outside, cars honked and doors slammed. A clock ticked. There were whispers and giggles. Beneath his desk, Neji shuffled his feet. He was testing her nerves beyond endurance. Suddenly, she couldn't stand it anymore.

Her first word stopped his pen. The rest of them lifted both it, and his head. By the time her voice trickled into silence he was staring at her with naked curiosity. "That's interesting," he murmured at last, with a drawl that made her squirm. "Its award winning actually," throwing his pen down, he sat back in his chair. "If pretending to be blackmailed in order to blackmail me into keeping what happened between us a secret is what you're doing here─"

She moistened her lips, and threw her hands in the air out of exasperation, "Why would I record us having sex and then send it to myself?" She threw a hunted look over her shoulder at the door.

He shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly, "Well now only you would know the answer to that question, Professor Haruno," he drew out her name making it sound as though it tasted better on his tongue.

She felt a shockwave going through her chest, "Maybe you should see this for yourself," she murmured shifting her gaze from his to retrieve her phone from her desk. "Look…" she instructed showing him the text messages. But Neji was apathetic, even after she played the recording. Was that anger she could see in that tiny flicker of a nerve pulsing by the side of his mouth?

"Amorphous?" he wrinkled his brow. "Is this a joke?"

She flung herself down in the chair before him, supporting her weight on her folded elbows that she rested on his desk. It stung a little when he purposely created some distance between their faces. "I think it's someone from my Chemistry class."

"Based on…?" he didn't look convinced.

"Amorphous is a chemical term," her voice dropped several decibels. When she met his deadpan expression she added, "You are the top student of my class and I haven't done a great job keeping my favouritism is check. The others are out to get you," that sounded saner in her head. "Amorphous is a chemical term," she repeated.

He looked at her silently for several moments then got up shaking his head at her, "And paranoia is a psychological term." He may as well have added that she needed to seek help because his tone made it oh so clear that was what he was getting at.

She watched as he packed his bag and prepared to leave, "I know it isn't much to go on, but it was only last week that we revisited the states of matter in class. And I had mentioned the fact that water was amorphous─"

He cut her off tersely by finishing off her sentence, "─Not having any definite shape or form…like our relationship." He did very little to suppress a groan of annoyance. "This conversation is pointless. I was never going to mention what happened, I was trying not to remember."

"Thank you," she wasn't entirely sure why she was expressing gratitude when he had obviously meant to offend her. "We haven't decided what to do about Amorphous. Where are you going?"

He stopped short of opening the door, "I have detention." There was a moment of astonished silence but then he said, "Amorphous is indeed a part of Chemistry's lexicon but the fact of the matter is that _**you are **_a Chemistry teacher."

Sakura's mouth fell open so wide she felt her chin drop almost to her breast. She felt her heart boom like a cannon exploding in her chest.

He didn't believe her.

Outside in the hall Neji checked his watch, bristling at the fact that Professor Haruno had kept him fifteen minutes into his detention time with her preposterous allegations. He made a tut sound. A pitiful attempt at intimidation it was. Amorphous? Who did she think she was kidding?

He arrived at Room D4 – "If you can commit the crime then you should commit to doing the time"

He sent a frustrated scowl at the caption printed in bold below the picture of a student dressed in black and white strips sitting behind bars with a dunce cap on and a sign above his head which read **detention.**

He'd have to remember to have his fist thank Lee for this later, he thought as he grasped the door handle.

It was no surprise that the detention room was packed with its usual share of high school delinquents, Kiba and Naruto to name a few. Those guys have started competing with the desks and chairs to see who'd spent the most time in the detention classroom. He couldn't even begin to fathom why they were in detention because there was usually a plethora of reasons.

Shikamaru was there for sleeping in class, Neji supposed. Chouji was probably punished for frying the egg he was to nurture for his Home &amp; Family project. And that was the eighth egg, but who's counting?

And of course detention wasn't detention if every once in a while it wasn't was graced by the presence of the local Femme Fatale, Yamanaka Ino. Neji wasn't one to assume but he was pretty sure that tiny skirt and revealing top she wore had something to do with her predicament.

"Take your seat pretty boy!" Professor Gai ushered. "And take a change of clothes tomorrow?"

He flopped down in the nearest chair, "What for?"

"Cars don't wash themselves," he said, his voice a sardonic edge.

Neji screwed up his face in a scowl, "I didn't do it."

"Sure you didn't," he forged a laugh. "Now shut up or I'll make you feel what it's like to have paper balls of spit blown at you through a straw."

Neji was resolute, "I didn't do it."

When he saw that the man wasn't going to drop it, he muttered a curse and fell silent. Someone touched his shoulders gently, "I know you didn't."

He spun around and met a face that he would never usually associate with criminal behaviour of any sort.

Hinata.

But before he got to ask her why she was in the room, a mob of pink stuck its head through the door and asked that he be pardoned from detention today. Being that Gai was so enamored with Professor Haruno's starry green gaze and genetically, impossible rosy hair, he offered no objections.

"Maybe we should get coffee some time," Gai suggested loudly before they both departed.

The classroom erupted with laughter just before Sakura closed it behind them. Neji was conscious of her eyes following his every moment and his resentment and anger hardened like a golf ball-sized lump in the middle of his chest. "If you got me out of detention just so you can pick up from where you left off when you were feeding me all that non-sense then I'd rather go back."

"We both know you didn't do anything," There was a note of ineffable sadness in her voice before she turned on her heels and walked off in the opposite direction. "It's the least I could do."

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said, the words 'thank you' had turned to bile in his throat.

"Yeah," it was barely above a whisper.

The Hyuuga could barely contain himself. He had just escaped three hours of detention. Three hours of Professor Gai criticizing _his pretty looks._ Three hours of Shikamaru's snoring. Three hours of Naruto and Kiba playing jokes on Gai and then pinning them on him. Three hours of Chouji pestering him for food and three hours of Ino trying for a date. He escaped.

Neji heaved a sigh of relief, it was too easy, he thought triumphantly, apparently so did this Amorphous character because his cell phone vibrated and the SMS read:

"_**Need to get out of detention? Well we're in luck,**_

_**That's only if there isn't a shortage…of Professors to fuck."**_

_** Signed: Amorphous**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Amorphous**

**Chapter Three**

When Sakura looked up into Neji's face it was suffused with colour and plainly agitated. The muscles in her chest cramped, pinched her lungs. "What's wrong?"

He scratched the back of his head in clear discomfiture. His handsome mouth was compressed into a bloodless line that would have fended off a lesser person.

"Maybe you should come inside," it was a tentative suggestion, but she opened the door wider, stepping aside so that he could enter.

He swore as the door closed softly behind them, tipping his face up to the ceiling. His shoes clicked against the tiles, sounding like a frantic heartbeat in front of her. He was clearly on tenterhooks. She wondered what could have caused him to be so nervous.

He stopped just outside her living room, finally turning to face her.

"What is it?"

But still he said nothing; she frowned biting the insides of her cheek.

"Fine," she walked across the small room, bumped him out of her way with a nude from her hip that had him hitting the wall and then bent down to retrieve her keys from where she had dropped them when the doorbell had startled her. "If you're not going to talk then I suggest that you leave."

The fact that she could actually _feel _his gaze on her butt while she did it only annoyed her. She would not pay any attention to the rush of heat she felt just being close to him again. She would certainly not acknowledge the jump and stutter of her heartbeat, and if certain other of her body parts were warm and tingling, she wasn't going to admit to that, either.

She gasped when a firm set of hands pinched her arms, caged her tight and pulled her to her feet. An equally firm pair of eyes imprisoned her, moon-like in the shadows. "What are you doing?"

The depth of anger in his voice was staggering, "I thought we agreed to put an end to this."

Unnerved by his dispassionate outlook, she trembled within his grasp, uneasy colour warming her cheeks, "Put an end to what?"

"Need to get out of detention? Well we're in luck, that's only if there isn't a shortage…of Professors to fuck…" he stared, his puzzled expression somewhat accusing.

She rubbed her temple in a vain attempt to stave off the headache the tortuous confusion threatened.

Neji released his breath in a slow hiss of frustration, "Do not play dumb with me, Amorphous." One had to be autistic to miss how venomously he responded.

Sakura blinked in astonishment, she was absolutely flustered, absolutely flabbergasted.

White eyes cold as ice, his fabulous bone structure hardened, "Let me see your phone," he demanded imperiously.

The speed with which he resorted to searching her phone shocked her. She tried to back away from him but his ruthlessness shook her rigid. "I think you're forgetting who's in command here," she didn't sound remotely convinced herself.

He closed a confident hand around her wrist to prevent her from retreating further, "Give me the damn phone."

"No," she said defiantly. "You don't believe or trust me."

"I believe you to be very distrustful," Neji breathed, pulling her to him.

She meant to resist, not imitate a wax dummy in his arms but the hot hard hunger of his sensual mouth and the erotic plunge of his tongue sent wanton excitement roaring through her in a relentless tidal wave.

She looked into his eyes and a tremor of pure want shook her which she tried to mask with a look that made her seem ready to hit him. However she did something far more unexpected. She threw her arms around his neck, pressed her hot body against his and caught his mouth in a deep, hard kiss. She was like ice on fire. She kissed the taste of his mouth, thrusting her tongue against his wildly as she tangled her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck.

Neji drew away, grasping for breath, but not stopping his voyage either, he moved his mouth to her neck, kissing his way frantically to the hollow of her throat, even biting lightly. She whimpered, grounded back and tilted her hips against him.

"You're one sly woman," he whispered hoarsely as he tugged her ponytail loose and ran his fingers through the thick pink hair spreading across her shoulders. His tongue found her soft earlobe, and then ventured lower, down the long line of her neck and later to the front of her shirt. His lips scraped the vulnerable skin just above the seam. She trembled.

Before she knew it a curious hand was finding its way down her backside. He grabbed a handful of it, along with her cell phone from her back pockets.

Embarrassment claimed her. She feigned surprise and experienced a sharp, unexpected jolt off self-reproach. A guilt induced heated flush swept up her back all the way to her scalp, and she wished she could hide her face to prevent him from seeing the truth─that she had thoroughly every too short second of his manhandling.

The sound of her growl made him crush her lips below his once more. "Let's see what you've been up to," he eased her away flipping her mobile device open with a smirk.

"You are passing your place!" she told him with icy contempt and annoyance. "Hand me my phone and get out!" She made a grab at it but when it buzzed her fingers fumbled and Neji caught it.

The silence that followed seemed to thunder in her sensitive ears.

Neji's lean, strong and rigidly controlled face stared back and forth between Sakura and the gadget. He was obviously in deep thought and she could tell that whatever it was he was pondering on wasn't in the least bit pleasant.

Black lashes semi-screened her gaze. "What is it?"

His eyes narrowed at the phone, his mouth grimly set, his jaw tight, but not flexing with anger. He merely appeared tense and the reason was confirmed later when he squirmed and handed her the phone like it had some sort of virus. "It's Sasuke."

Sakura released the breath she had been holding. Her eyes scanned the message printed across the screen simultaneously misting with tears. She pressed her lips together and cleared her throat. "You had better leave, Sasuke is coming over."

Several minutes passed until the only sounds that could be heard were Sakura's pouncing about the room allegedly rearranging whatever she thought needed it.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," he said, his voice filled with quiet concern that matched the look in his eyes.

She barely managed to push her words past the lump that formed in her throat, "There wasn't exactly closure," her eyes wandered about the room refusing to focus on him.

Neji grimaced, "Wasn't being dumped closure enough?"

"How dare you!" To her mortification, a hot tear trickled down her cheek leaving a silvery wet track. She looked away, but Neji saw it because he touched his fingers to her lips to stop the cursing he knew would come.

"What I meant was..." he took corrective action, "Wasn't what happened between us closure enough?" His fingers slid away and he regarded her through very serious eyes.

There was an unexpected huff of humorless laughter, "I was vulnerable."

Slightly taken aback his voice rose, "And I took advantage of you?"

"I didn't say that."

What looked like confusion passed over his features, he stood there regarding her as if she were a puzzle he was trying to solve.

She shifted her weight awkwardly to one foot, "You have to leave but something has to be done about Amorphous," she all but hauled him out of her apartment. The urgency with which she spoke indicated her anxiety over Sasuke's becoming visit.

He continued to stare at her with a blank expression.

"More than likely Amorphous is a female," she bit the nail of her index finger in concentration.

His eyes widen only a fraction but his voice gave way to his stupefied state. "I think you may be right."

"About what?"

He grasped her shoulders, spinning her around to look at a window in the corner where a pale arm was just finishing up scribbling a note in what appeared to be a bright pink lipstick on the glass.

"_**You could blame it on him, or even hormones gone wild,**_

_**But at the end of the day you're still a nasty little pedophile."**_

_** Signed: Amorphous**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Amorphous**

**Chapter Four**

"Oh my God," Sakura stumbled, numb with shock. "This is getting out of hand."

"We should call the police," Neji suggested contemporaneously taking out his cell phone but never once taking his eyes off the written text on the window pane.

Reeling, Sakura realized she wasn't dealing with anyone ordinary. Whilst there was no underlying threat, she was struggling to overcome the shock of Amorphous's boldness. Swiping her tongue over her dry lips she spun around and snatched the phone from his hands "You can't do that!"

Cool and unruffled Neji stared questionably at her. But his mind was racing in frantic circles. "So you're not Amorphous after all?"

"No shit," she frowned, planting her arms on her hips defensively. "I'm beginning to think you have something to do with this."

"That is preposterous!" he exclaimed.

"Is it?" she asked hotly. "In case you haven't noticed aside from Amorphous you're the only one keen on making me relive the other night, Neji." His name rolled off her tongue so bitterly he could almost taste it.

Clenching his jaws, he paced to the window. The heavy drapes were opened, the gauzy curtain fluttering in the damp breeze. The pink text was bright, bold and hardly unnoticeable even from yards away. "I still think we should inform some sort of authority figure," he said looking down the flight of fire emergency staircases to see if perhaps the culprit had stuck around.

"Get away from there!" she instructed.

He barely registered the chill blowing in as his mind ran with the possibilities. "We could get a graphologist to find the person who wrote this."

"Without suspects that narrows it down to just about anyone who has it out for either one of us," she waved off the notion. "And in case you haven't noticed, that list wouldn't be exactly short."

Frowning Neji turned away from the window and marshaled his thoughts, "What about dactlyloscopy?"

She shook her head, "Finger print testing warrants some federal intervention, I can't afford that. And just look at the damn message, what good would it do to bring the law into this do? And while I'm at it let me enlighten you to a fact you elites often disregard, justice for the poor isn't necessarily the same as justice for the affluent."

"We don't have to mention anything about us," he pressed.

"What's to stop Amorphous from tipping off the cops and how long do you think it'll take for the investigation to shift from Amorphous and unto me?"

"Not that I'm saying it will but if it ever came up I would tell them that I did it off my own free will and it was a onetime thing."

If it wasn't for the severity of the issue she would have actually had a good laugh. "The law is in service to the rich, regardless of what you say, your family would bury me before they made any one of theirs out to be uncultured and immoral."

He scratched the back of his head. She made a very good point. A mere civil servant such as herself stood no chance against the powerful and influential Hyuuga name. His family would go to the extreme to paint her as a sexual predator and him the innocent victim. All for what? Pinning a face to this malevolent Amorphous character…It wasn't worth it.

"We have to do something, you're not safe here."

"I can take care of myself!" she snapped.

He flinched.

Taking a composing breath she muttered. "You don't need to worry about me. I'm a big girl. Now go," she pointed in the direction of the door. Anger making her pink hair look slightly red.

His eyes lowered, a faint red tinge colouring his cheeks. His feet complied but then hesitated just a few inches out of her reach. He lifted a hand, aching to curve it over her cheeks. His hovering hand had started to drop when she resolved the matter by simply leaning forward.

"I'm going to be fine…" she said as if it was any consolation.

He hooked a brow. The warm skin of her cheek connected with his palm. Their breaths mingled. He lifted his gaze, felt his pulse stutter.

Sakura's body reacted to the unspoken invitation even as her mind shouted at her to break the contact and back away. The problem was that her instincts worked against her intellect whenever he was around. It every bit as strange as it was pathetic. He was a mere boy and yet at it same time…just the man she needed.

On her toes she covered his lips with hers. She kept the contact light, the kiss gentle. Her hunger broke into her with unexpected ferocity. She came within a breath of taking things a little bit further, but her guilt was mounting for taking advantage of his feelings along with the odd indefinable emotion that jolted through her when he pressed his lips against her puckered flesh. Her entire body protested when he broke the kiss and stepped back.

"Sasuke's going to be here any minute now, I should leave and you should really consider cleaning that window."

She had to clench her fist to keep from reaching for him again. "I know," she laughed, still battling the ridiculous urge to drag him against her and take another taste of those warm lips. She didn't breathe until he made it down the hall and through the door.

As if on cue, her cell phone buzzed from where she had tossed it in the sofa.

"_**Keep your bitch on a leash, cops will lead to your demise,**_

_**Don't go spreading fibs, the way you're accustomed to spreading your thighs."**_

_**Signed: Amorphous**_

The door bell rang and instantly her head shot up, eyes frantically searching the room. Confirming that not a thing was out of place, she wiped her hands in her dress and made it for the door. Trying to clear her expression of any sign of the internal uproar she was undergoing, she reached for the knob.

"Sasuke!" she said with a smile, unconsciously holding her phone behind her.

He planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek and stepped inside eyeing her suspiciously. "Why have you got that look on your face?"

Hurriedly closing the door she swept past him remembering the message on the glass. "What look?" she laughed nervously while physically trying to steer him away from the living room. This he took as an invitation to pull her up against him and squeeze her behind.

"That look that tells me you're up to something," he said toiling a strand of her around his finger.

Taking advantage of the situation she threw her arms around his neck and grinned, "Maybe I am…"

Clearing his throat he set her aside and began to look around. "Have you seen my jacket, I could have sworn I left it here the other day."

It felt like a slap to the face. "You can look for the jacket later," she tried to make a grab at him. Searching was the last thing she wanted him to be doing…well that…and herself, if you get the drift. But she had to distract him somehow right?

That note could break their relationship beyond repair. And while deep down she wished they existed in a world where pursuing Neji wasn't illegal, she was hell-bent on keeping Sasuke in her clutches because he was her everything.

"What has gotten you so hasty?" he smirked, crushing his lips unto hers for a quarter of a second then disposing of her to venture into the living room.

She growled low in her throat and followed behind him. "Please don't go in there."

He stopped and turned, his eyes tangled with hers and she looked away nervously. "Why not?" he asked waking towards her.

Sakura felt the words dry up in her throat with each step closer to her that he took.

"You're acting strange," Sakura flushed. His voice was low, sexy and coaxing, and there was a lazy, speculative look in his eyes that made her feel hot and self-conscious.

She trembled, "There was a break-in…" she began. It wasn't technically a lie but it was vaguely the truth. She had to find some way to explain the message on the glass right? And what better way to do it than lie. How exactly does one break the news to her lover that he was competing with a high school boy for that empty space in her bed?

His expression went grave.

"They didn't steal anything but they left a rather disturbing message on the window pane, even though I know it probably wasn't for me, I still didn't want you to see it."

His face grew in shadow, but there was no mistaking the angry tension of his stance. His dark eyes flared her like a whip, "Someone broke in? That's all the more reason for me to look around." Sakura felt the blood rush to her face and she stared helplessly at him. But her face fell when he added, "They could have taken my jacket."

There was no stopping him this time.

Her cell phone vibrated causing Sakura to knit her brow at the sender. "Sasuke wait!"

She met his accusing glare head on when she entered the living room a couple seconds behind. "What sorts of games are you playing?"

Her lips parted wordlessly. Everything was just as she had left it…this morning. The message vanished.

"If someone broke into your apartment just so they could tidy it, then I think it's high time you consider hiring a maid," he commented with a just a tinge of sarcasm.

It was then that she read the new SMS.

"_**Liar, liar, panties on fire,**_

_**Two guys in one night, you sure don't tire."**_

_**Signed: Amorphous**_

OoOoOoOo

Hiashi pushed his chair back from his desk abruptly, stood and strode across his study window. The spectacular view across the mountains usually soothed him, made him thankful for a peaceful afternoon. But this afternoon didn't seem to be having its usual calming effect.

He turned and stalked to the other window, looked out over the bay. The water glittered turquoise and the sky was fine which was much more than what could be said about his mood. His hand tightened around Neji's report card.

The problem wasn't that he flunked Home Economics; in their household high emphasis was not placed on excelling in subjects that undermines masculinity by teaching young boys how to sew, cook and make home remedies. Nah! That shit was for pussies. But the comment left by Mrs. Amorphous─_a rather strange name he thought to himself_─left the older man a bit bemused.

"_**Don't be too hard on him; Home Economics can be quite a dread,**_

_**But if you really want to see an "A"…he has better luck doing the teacher instead."**_

_**Signed: Amorphous**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Amorphous**

**Chapter Five**

Sakura was in the kitchen making a red-onion omelet when Sasuke walked in; an eerie shock of awareness jolted her when his tall, dark, barely clothed figure stepped into the room. She almost missed the frying pan as she was pouring the egg mixture over the onion. "You're still here?"

"Is there a reason I shouldn't be?"

She quirked up a brow at his intonation, he was still lacking in the manners department. But what he didn't possess in communicative skills he most certainly made up for it with his exquisite physique, she'd give him that. He was the kind of hard eye candy that was way too easy on the eyes.

He had a professional athlete's hard, sculpted contours of power and rippling muscle. Bathed in spring sunshine, luxuriant ebony hair ruffled by the breeze, lean classic features set in serious lines, he was devastatingly handsome. Her wondering eyes stopped short just below the pelts of black curls on his chest arrowing down into an intriguing line over his belly and disappeared beneath the sole white towel he wore.

"I'm just surprised that's all," she tried to shrug her shoulders nonchalantly, her tongue clinging to the roof of her dry mouth.

"After that, you'll be lucky if I do leave this apartment," he husked, settling his dark eyes of appreciation on her.

After what?

Oh that.

She turned pale, her mob of pink curls tumbling down past slight shoulders now rigid with tension, emerald eyes looking anywhere but his face. "Listen…" she said finally returning her attention to the stove. "About last night, I think we should talk," she flipped the omelet thinking that the conversation she was encouraging seemed vaguely similar to a previous encounter.

He crept up behind her and ran slow possessive hands over her, his palms smoothing over the full curve of her hips below her tiny waist. "No, you do enough of that with your students," his hot breath raised the hair on the nape of her neck.

"Sas-uke!" it started off as a growl but ended as a giggle.

"I think a rescheduling of breakfast is in order," he continued to nibble at her ear while he reached to turn off the stove.

She twisted in his arms to fix him a well-earned glare but the second their noses collided their lips followed suit with Sasuke driving her pink lips apart in a demanding kiss. Sakura grasped, his urgency was exactly what her trembling, eager body had always craved. But she couldn't help but think that it had lost a significant amount of its appeal, even as the thin straps of her nightgown fell down her shoulders and he locked her into the muscular strength of his lithe powerful boy.

"I've got chemistry class to teach for the first period," was the lame excuse she gave though her lips involuntarily parted in welcome to the erotic plunge of his tongue.

"If you arrive late you'll be doing them a favour," he groaned, trailing his lips down her slender neck in a series of darting, rousing kisses that made her squirm and whimper as he exploited recently discovered erogenous zones of skin credited to another explorer. "I can't think of a single student who actually likes chemistry," he pulled her closer crushing her breast against his hard chest.

But she could.

Guilt and an unwelcome sense of betrayal engulfed her.

"We can't." she planted a firm hand between them while the other frantically drew up the straps her dress. However her treacherous body continued to sing and tingle for the sensual euphoria that it knew would follow if she pursued a repeat of last night.

"What's wrong?" he urged, studying her passion glazed green eyes. His ebony eyebrows drew together in a questioning frown as though he suddenly remembered something unpleasant. "What was that Hyuuga student of yours doing here yesterday?"

"You're welcome to stay for breakfast," she pushed pass him awkwardly; keen not to discuss the matter at the moment. "But nothing more…"

A dark chuckle escaped him; it vibrated the very oxygen ions in her lungs. He drew back a chair and sat down at her small pinewood dining table. "Have you always been like this the morning after?"

"And I'd appreciate it if you wore some clothes at the table," she scoffed pouring him a glass of orange juice and then his coffee.

He took a healthy bite from one of the fresh cinnamon rolls she had laid down before him and then dragged her down unto his lap. "I'm sparing you the trouble of undressing me; I'd appreciate it if you returned the favour," he planted a kiss on her shoulders.

She flushed, unable to find the right words to say to him yet at the same time she was distinctly nervous. She felt as though glue had been poured into her brain, locking the cells together and jamming her ability to think. But then one of his hands grabbed a handful of her thighs beneath the thin bodice of the nightgown she wore and she stood up instantly. "I've got to get ready for work," she swallowed straightening out her nightgown and brushing back her hair as if to compose herself.

"You were never usually this concerned about getting to work early before," he pointed out.

She made small conscious circles with her left foot on the tiles, "Well since we're over—"

"Are we ever?" he countered, knowing damn well that no matter how many times they called it quits, she'd find herself back into his arms.

"—I see no reason to subject myself to being bedroom bullied by you."

He arched a brow, barely managing to contain his amusement, "Bedroom bullied?"

"We can't keep doing this Sasuke, either you're in or you're out, but you can't keep standing in the door way of others who might actually desire my happiness above theirs."

To what was she alluding?

He took a long sip of his coffee, never once taking his eyes off her, "It would appear that you're more confused than I am."

Confused would have been an understatement. "I have to know where we stand before we go any further."

"I'm going to take a rough guess and say approximately three feet apart," his tone was humourless but his eyes were mocking.

She growled. "Do you speak any other lingo besides sarcasm?"

He had the nerve to shake his head.

She threw up her hands in exasperation, "I'm going to work, fuck you!"

"You'll be sorry that you didn't actually get to," he said loudly to her retreating figure down the hall with a smirk on his face. It later transformed into a scowl when her cell phone buzzed mere second after she slammed the bathroom door.

He took it up and rolled his eyes.

There was a new SMS from Amorphous.

As creative as the name was, it was a dead giveaway, he thought to himself with a snicker.

It wasn't rocket science he had to admit, especially since she was ironically a chemistry teacher, though he would have disguised his secret lovers' numbers with names that people wouldn't generally be suspicious of such as Electrician or Plumber. So if Sakura was to ever get a hold of his phone and ask why he was calling his plumber at three in the morning, he had excuses that were plausible…like the tap was leaking and its flooding the kitchen.

But this was new.

"_**A picture is worth a thousand words they say,**_

_**Or perhaps a thousand dollars to pay"**_

_**Signed: Amorphous**_

Attached was a copy of a picture that answered his earlier question regarding a certain Hyuuga boy, except in response Amorphous made it clear that it wasn't so much _what_ he was doing but _who_?

Without thinking he quickly enquired who sent the text. The response came almost instantly.

"_**I get the feel that my message didn't reach Sakura, and that really sucked,**_

_**But if this is Sasuke, it means that she just got literally and metaphorically fucked."**_

**Signed: Amorphous**


	6. Chapter 6

**Amorphous**

**Chapter Six**

Sakura fumbled with the capsule contained in its silver foil, and managed to extract it. Then with shaking hands, she popped it into her mouth and rinsed it down with a mouthful of her bottled water. She doubted the painkiller would work; nothing would ease the hot pounding of her head or the wild and painful thrashing of her heart.

"You told him?" Neji asked barely above a whisper even though they were in an empty classroom.

Her appearance in the blue dress that he had taken off her _**that**_ night did nothing to ignite one spark of desire or compassion in him. It was patently clear that a wall of hard pride ensured she didn't reach him in any way whatsoever. Indeed, the snowy eyes were so cold a little shiver ran down Sakura's spine.

"Of course I didn't. Amorphous did," she threw the wrapper in the trash.

He shifted uncomfortably where he stood; seemingly debating with himself whether to ask whatever it was that was hanging off the tip of his tongue. But he refrained, settling for a mere shrug of the shoulders.

For some unfathomable reason she reached out and touched his arm. At this the Hyuuga grimaced forcing Sakura to retract her hand. "He saw a picture of us," she said finally, failing miserably to hold his gaze.

His eyes always seemed to be able to penetrate her soul and see the things she preferred to keep hidden, even from herself.

Things like last night.

"When was this?" he asked urgently, deducing his own conclusion when she admitted that it had been this morning. "He spent the night?" it was more of a statement rather than an enquiry.

"Of course not," she lied, a heaviness settling in her heart as her stomach contract. It didn't make sense, the guilt she felt towards Neji was nowhere close the sense of betrayal she should have felt when she had slept with him right after her breakup with Sasuke.

He stared at her, the twin lavender lasers of his eyes stabling hard, transmitting his disbelief.

She swallowed taking in the sight of every taut muscle of his powerful body. So much strength—strength she had reveled in—yet he knew how to be gentle as well, and endearingly tender. Unlike Sasuke, she thought, surprising herself after declaring Neji the perfect lover for her.

No. No. No. She chided herself, he was a boy. A boy who had built her up in his mind into more than she felt she could ever be—a boy who wore his blatantly male sexuality with the same careless ease with which he wore his long hair. He was a boy who positively oozed raw sexuality, not the hormonal kind of the typical teenage boy. It was the kind that had the air around him thrumming with male hubris and testosterone—a boy who, without her being able to do a single damn thing about it, had got under her carefully constructed guard and forced her body to acknowledge his effect on it.

For the love of her, couldn't forge immunity to the message being subliminally relayed to her by her own attraction to him.

It was pathetic.

Her pulse hit a discordant beat and staggered on too fast. Heat washed her cheeks and shame burnt when she realized that she'd been ogling him.

She closed her eyes as beautiful memories clutched her own body, sending quivers down her thighs, stiffening her nipples, bringing a moist heat in dangerous areas. Was it wrong that when Sasuke had touched her last night her mind had morphed his onyx eyes into lilac orbs and his dark hair into long chestnut tresses?

"What's it to me, anyway?" he asked sardonically turning his back to her.

Heaving a desolate sigh, she forced her eyes open and wondered if the fact that he had turned his back to her was a message in itself. "After what happened this morning, Sasuke and I are definitely done," she tried to assure him—or rather—convince herself.

"And I suppose that I should see it as some sort of consolation?" He turned slowly, eyeing her up and down as he settled to lean back against one of the desk; his arms folded forbidding across his magnificently sculptured chest.

"I never said that," she flinched as if someone had stuck her with the sharp end of a needle.

"But you seemed to be implying it," his mouth thinned into a grim line as though he was refusing to let her proclamation mean anything.

Sakura gave up, her hand lifted to communicate the futility of any further talk, gesturing her helplessness to save the situation. "I think Amorphous has got more."

"Hn?"

"Pictures," she informed him, simultaneously flipping open her cell phone. "A picture is worth a thousand words they say or perhaps a thousand dollars to pay," she recited the text message. "This is blackmail."

"So Amorphous wants money to keep quiet?" he asked wryly, unmoved.

"It's not that simple," she said dispiritedly.

"Of course not," he retorted. "But if we don't do something soon, my uncle will not pass off another note from Amorphous as a mere prank."

Sakura was momentarily speechless with shock. Amorphous had contacted Hyuuga Hiashi?

The bitch knew her victims well because not only was Hiashi Neji's uncle but he was also a member of the school board which meant that he would have a say in not only Neji's fate but Sakura's as well.

Silently she pondered and dreaded the possibility of Amorphous messaging anyone else. "Amorphous texted your uncle?" she asked when she found her voice.

He snorted derisively, "No, she left a rather disturbing comment on my report card, which up until now I thought only teachers had access to." His eyes bored into hers.

Feeling uncomfortably confused about the accusation, she looked him straight in the eye and belligerently stated, "You weren't nearly as good…for me to go on and brag about it to your uncle."

It was a massive blow.

It was an even bigger lie.

He elevated one neatly shaped eyebrow, the corners of his lips twitched. He inched himself off the desk and reached for her then, pulled her into his arms and just held her. "I know better than to believe anything that comes from your mouth."

She tipped her head back, glancing up at him with those wide eyes of hers, "Don't get cocky. And don't try anything cute," she warned but even as she did, her eyes slid shut. "What the fuck do you know about sex anyway? You got out of diapers just the other day."

He rubbed his hands down her back and captured her mouth in an intoxicating kiss and suckled her swollen lips with devouring sensuality. Heat curled through her defenseless body, rousing a languorous throb of response in tender places. Her lungs stopped working when he dipped his tongue in a moist sweep of her tender mouth.

"You're a liar," he growled pulling back as though bitterness flooded his mouth. His eyes were hard, almost febrile, his expression tight and unfamiliar. His lips pursed into a disgruntled line.

"Go on! Get to lunch!" she huffed in a rasp of irritation. But to her shame her voice emerged as a hoarse whisper. Almost a whimper. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she steadied her nerves and managed to ask firmly.

Neji held up his phone so she could read what was printed across the screen, "Shortly after you texted me to meet you here, Amorphous sent me this."

"_**Hmm…a quickie before lunch, should work up quite an appetite,**_

_**But I've got a hunch, that Sakura ain't gonna fit as tight."**_

_**Signed: Amorphous **_

It was like a slap to the face.

"I had my suspicions," Neji's voice penetrated the haze of shock. "I just wanted to test whether you'd be honest with me for a change." His voice dropped to a lethal rumble, like thunder on the horizon. "You were with him."

The silence that followed had the same effect as a pair of callous, predatory hands squeezing the last breath out of its prey.

Neji stiffened. His fist clenched and hot, scathing words hovered on his lips, till he remembered he had no rights where her personal life was concerned.

"I'm sorry," she shook her head miserably.

His surge of indignation deflated abruptly with her apology. "No, I'm sorry," he told her pointedly then left.

Her face went chalky, her expression blank as she watched him exit the room. As it turns out Amorphous wasn't the one driving Neji away—the realization slammed into her so hard she reeled, and almost toppled over as nausea rose—but it was easier to blame the faceless antagonist rather than take responsibility.

The tale of the high school chemistry teacher who fucked her student and then lived happily ever after would probably make best seller, give and take a few factors. But this was reality; there was no room for fantasy.

Hyuuga Neji was a boy, a very experienced one at that. But he was still a child…with a curfew, chores and a guardian who'd hold a pistol to her forehead if he knew what she thought of doing with his precious heir. She was a woman with a career and needs that a mere teenager can't fulfill—unless those need were purely sexual—he had proven himself quite efficient in that department.

She steered her seasoned mind away such pedophilic thoughts and scoffed at herself.

Bottom line was that she had hopes of someday starting a family, not spending the rest of her life behind bars because of the boy of her dreams.

And she thought it appropriate to say 'dream'… well because that was all it would ever be.

Amorphous needed not to send an SMS to make her shared sentiments be known.

"_**If you continue to play with fire, then you'll only get burn,**_

_**Until your position is up for hire, will you ever learn?"**_

_**Signed: Amorphous**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Amorphous**

**Chapter Seven**

"_**Weren't you analyzing this chick, when you took a tumble in the sack?**_

_**She had been fantasizing about **__**his**__** dick, and her nails in **__**his**__** back."**_

**Signed: Amorphous **

Sasuke had that look of curious wonder in his onyx eyes again—almost boyish in its wishful search for understanding. It tugged at her almost as intently as his hand did her arm. "What do you mean he's not home?" the raven haired man growled dangerously.

Their gaze met in a heated clash which did little to dispel the feeling that her blood had gone cold in her veins.

She wrestled futilely within his grasp, "Exactly what I said," she spat gingerly, flaring him with grim appraisal from those challenging lilac eyes of hers.

"I'm afraid that answer doesn't cut it," he declared, shaking her roughly and watching with an almost predatory glint in his eyes as her dark hair fell from the confines of its ponytail in a satiny mess of black frails.

"Well it will have to suffice, because I don't know where nii-san is," she spelt out fiercely, twisting her mouth sardonically. "And even if I did, why would I tell you?" she retorted but even as she said it, there was a troubled frown sitting upon her brows, which was rightfully there, given her predicament and Sasuke's obvious blood lust.

"Don't try to get smart with me," he clenched his jaws, trying to contain his mounting annoyance. It was damn nearing six o'clock; surely whatever co-curricular activities the Hyuuga had after school must have concluded already. Where could he have gone?

A very unpleasant possibility dawned on him, crashing down on the brooding man like a brick dropped on glass, anger gripping him in a stormy surge. He tightened his grip on the child until his knuckles paled equally as rapid as her pale flesh boomed with colour.

"Unhand me!" the exploding fury cracked into spurts of tears as horror and despair poured from the young girl. Her head titled back causing long strands of hair to blow into a feathering dance around her face in the evening breeze.

"Be quiet," he hissed, hauling her up against his side and shot a quick assessing glance over her features. All Hyuugas looked alike in his opinion but this one held an uncanny likeness to the boy in question, which only served to make him even more barbaric. "Where is he god damn it?"

Her small face was taunt and flushed with indignation, the soft pink fullness of her mouth setting in a gaped of disbelief. Her forehead creased in lines of tension or perhaps ferocious resentment which held her rigid where she stood. She looked every bit like a frightened puppy. "I said that I didn't know!"

Her tortured sobs were gut-wrenching, if he was a lesser person he would have been backing away from the brat in a blind stumble. But seeing as though he wasn't, he was largely undaunted.

"Do you know who my father is?" she asked, as if it was supposed to matter to him.

"Don't try to be cute," Sasuke mused with a dismissive shrug of one broad shoulder. "I couldn't care less who your father is, it's your cousin that I'm after," he reasoned with cold precision.

"What do you want with nii-san?" her voice cracked like a whip and she struggled against his hold with more determination. It was basic protective instincts at work; the boy clearly shared some semblance of sibling bond with this arrogant little twit. "What do you want with nii-san?" she asked again, this time with more purpose.

"The question isn't what I want with him," he informed her tersely. "It's what he wants with my lady," he cringed, even as the possessive reference left his lips.

Fear for her cousin and confusion intensified but she hid both emotions. "Your lady?" she asked incredulously bursting into a fit of laughter, "Is that what this is all about?"

"Do you I look like I'm joking to you?" he tossed her roughly back and forth. In an answering cry she shook her head dumbly. "What's your name girl?"

"Hanabi," she struggled for breath.

"Listen Hanabi," her name slithered from his tongue venomously. "When that cousin of yours gets back, tell him that his dear ole pal Uchiha Sasuke is looking for him," he said pushing her away but still gripping her shoulders.

Hanabi trembled in the aftermath of being shaken up so violently, but she managed to the measure the tone of her voice and hissed, "I'm not your messenger!"

Sasuke gave her shoulders a squeeze, "Maybe you're not getting the brighter picture here."

She winced, feeling his fingers dug into her flesh. Her eyes squinted in pain and were only able to regain focus after he had released her.

"This isn't merely a message, it's a warning," he drawled with deadly reassurance.

Then he stalked off into his very ominous looking black Cadillac Jeep. Hanabi caught the flash of a pink smirk and red locks in the passenger's seat before Sasuke slammed the door shut and took off.

Her hair swished across her face as the car zoomed past her. Gathering up her knapsack from where it had slipped off her shoulders, the young Hyuuga hastily made her way up the driveway, fending off a concerned look from one of the guards who had been watching the exchange.

OoOoOoOo

The book-lined walls of their private library seemed to tilt alarmingly, and Neji gripped the edge of the desk as he struggled to comprehend Hanabi's words. Shock ricocheted through him and with it, a fierce and inexplicable bolt of fury that overrode any dread he might have felt initially.

He stood up and walked to the window needing to pull his shit together or perhaps looking to see if the Uchiha was lay waiting him outside. "What did he want?" his clipped tone shattered the tense silence.

Hanabi wiped her hands in her jeans, "He said something about his lady."

Neji lifted a brow, he had figured that much. This question was… What did Uchiha expect to accomplish by coming here? If he had unresolved issues with anyone, it should be Sakura, Neji thought with a harsh huff of breath. He did not wish to be in the middle of their scuffle.

Black brows lowered in a slashing frown, "Isn't that guy Haruno-san's boyfriend or something?"

His jaws tightened, "I do not keep track of my teachers' love lives Hanabi!" he snapped icily, closing his eyes to compose himself and thus not seeing the knowing little smirk that curled his cousin's lips. "If you'll excuse me, I have midterms to prepare for."

"Nii-san he looked absolutely menacing," she threw at him. "Did something happen between you and your teacher?"

She had voiced the question that Neji could not answer. The true was, he did not know what had happened between him and Sakura. Aside from one fleeting moment of passion nothing much has happened, or at least that's what he's being forced to believe.

"Maybe tou-san can help," she suggested.

"I wouldn't trouble Hiashi-sama with such trivial matters," he answered simply.

Trivial matters? What an exaggerated understatement. It was anything but such.

He had slept with his teacher and someone was blackmailing them—someone who had voice recordings and even pictures—someone who wanted money. And neither of them had the first clue who it could be. He didn't have any enemies but he didn't exactly have friends either. And Sakura was not the most liked teacher but she got along fairly well with her students. Amorphous could be anyone.

"I don't like this!" Hanabi burst out fiercely, infuriated at Neji's plainly skeptical expression. "I'm telling father."

Neji swung away from the window so quickly Hanabi jolted when he materialized before her, "I'll deal with it."

She lifted her chin and her eyes clashed with his cold, faintly contemptuous gaze. "What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself in this time?"

"Hn."

When she saw that she wasn't going to get anything much from him, she pulled the collar of her blouse to the side, revealing the bruises Sasuke's onslaught had left, "Don't tell me that you aren't in some sort of trouble, because these are pretty convincing."

"He did that to you?" Neji fought to control the murderous rage coursing through him.

She nodded.

"That's it," he growled stalking past her.

She caught his arm, staring at him and recognized the determined gleam in his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous!" she bit her lips. "Don't you have exams to study for? I got a text message from Amorphous saying something about you failing a test."

He froze.

"Nii-san what is going on? Who is Amorphous? And why did she leave such a lewd comment on your report card?"

"Give me your phone," he demanded gruffly.

She pinned him with a look of suspicion and handed him her phone.

Neji's jaws dropped.

"_**Your nii-san's quite the scholar, with intelligence Miss Haruno hails,**_

_**But the test that should be undertaken is the one she hopes he fails."**_

**Signed: Amorphous**


	8. Chapter 8

**Amorphous**

**Chapter Eight**

"_**So mid-terms have ended, and you've still not taken your test,**_

_**The inevitable can't be prevented; the last laugh is always the best."**_

**Signed: Amorphous**

Sakura paced barefoot on the cool tile floor of her sunny kitchen, waiting, watching, wondering how five minutes could seem like five hours when one was dreading that pink cross that might appear in the window of the test stick.

Needing to settle his nerves, Neji padded across the smooth floor out to the sitting area. He moved to the furniture grouping of two low, green leather couches, a pair of matching armchairs and low tables with lamps all tastefully accented by a gold and brown patterned rug. Sakura's view of the city was expansive but common sense alone told him to stay away from the windows.

The five minutes passed and there was no cross.

Ten minutes later, she checked again, not wanting to celebrate in vain.

No cross. Nothing.

She wasn't pregnant.

"You're off the hook," she shouted, tossing the stick into the trash can under the sink and entering the living room where Neji was. Her chest felt like the weight of a thousand bricks had been relieved from it.

From the corner of her eyes she tried to assess Neji's reaction. He heaved a long sigh; his broad shoulders rising and falling with the deep intake of breath that he took.

The lilac orbs never left her face and Sakura felt a tingle of excitement zing across her shoulders and down her spine. Her mind buzzed with images of him sliding his talented hands along her sensitive skin and that tingle burst into a thousand tiny jolts of electricity that zigzagged everywhere throughout her body and caused her knees to turn weak.

Sakura scolded herself, having an awful feeling that a telling colour was creeping into her cheeks.

Her heart suspended its beat for a split second before jolting back to norm. "I'm not pregnant," she reworded, not because she thought he hadn't understood the first time, but because she needed to make use of her mouth before it opted to drooling.

"Are you certain?" he asked, trying to smooth his windblown hair. He couldn't even begin to fathom the turmoil that would follow had the test been positive. He was seventeen years old, a child was nowhere in his near or far future, in fact he had aversion to the notion that it amounted to a phobia.

Hiashi would kill him.

She nodded in response, her gazing trying to focus on anything else but his handsome face, his beautifully haunted eyes or his long elegant fingers that fiddled with his hair purposefully.

"Isn't it a little too early to tell? He wondered, clinging to the hope that it wasn't.

"I don't suppose," Sakura admitted with a tinge of uncertainty. "But I'll take another test tomorrow and let you know," she compromised casually enough, though underneath she was feeling more rattled than she liked to admit.

This was an awkward situation, one which there shouldn't have been a need to try and extricate herself from. Reason being, she had always been careful, no matter how impulsive the moment of intimacy. It was even more awkward to acknowledge who it was, that she had fallen into the situation with.

"I guess I failed the test after all," he said, sounding rather smug. "But are we even sure a pregnancy test was what Amorphous had been talking about?" he asked.

"There's no way to be absolutely sure," she confided, trying not to feel any hurt. But there was still a little niggling of dismay. "Now what's this about Sasuke attacking Hanabi?" she tried to change the subject, not wishing to dwell any longer on the eerie melancholy that gripped her.

Neji made a tut sound.

She took notice of the way his posture went a little rigid and how the temperature of the room seemed to have drastically fell. "If you two have unresolved issues, I suggest that you work them out and not drag my family into this," his hissed impolitely.

"That doesn't answer the question!" she exploded, surprising even herself. "Nor can I be held accountable for Sasuke's behaviour."

For a split second Neji merely stared up at her, his penetrating eyes blanker in expression than in colour. But then his brain clicked into gear and he sighed back into the cushions. "He came looking for me," he answered simply. "And judging from the bruises on Hanabi, he was looking for a fight as well."

Sakura gaped.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not even sure I should be here. Amorphous could easily tip him off on my whereabouts."

"You aren't afraid of Sasuke are you?" she asked bluntly.

Neji's face showed genuine reproach. In fact, he looked as though Sakura had said the most unfathomable thing ever.

"Of course not!" he snapped, too irritated by the conclusion she had drawn to bother with hiding his contempt. "But I will not be caught in a fist fight over a woman who I've long written out of my books."

"Wow," she muttered darkly. "And to think I haven't tried to explain myself to Sasuke since that morning because I thought…" she gulped in some air. "…I was making the right choice…"

He arched a brow at her.

The silence in the room was laced with something too profound for it to be labeled _tension._

"I was willing to sacrifice my self-respect for a snot nose little brat who can't even make up his mind," she laughed to herself, pulling back from the edge of an emotional abyss though her efforts left her bereft. "What a joke," she mused unpleasantly.

Then Neji suddenly rose to his towering height, coming forward and taking her by the shoulders. A shiver ran through her.

"You're the one who has been fighting this."

"I don't even know what this is," she said brokenly.

His hands slipped from her flesh but he remained where he was.

She dropped her eyes, encountering a solid wall of male still in front of her. Slowly, she raised her lashes again, to look up at him, catching a glimpse of something she had never seen on his face before.

He took advantage of her trance-like state and drew her into his arms. She went without resistance but instead, with a conscious desire to be there.

Why was it that her morals always seemed to cower in fear at the way her blood raced through her veins whenever Neji was around?

She shouldn't be turning to him for comfort. In fact they were to be keeping their distance. But every time he held her against the solid warmth of his chest, her senses took a spiral and all her problems seemed like a trail of dust left by a past life.

"Defining this isn't first priority, Amorphous is," he murmured, stroking her hair and her back.

"I'm almost certain it's another student," she reasoned. "Did you notice how inactive your inbox had been during mid-terms? Must've been studying for exams," she offered.

He kept her crushingly tight in her arms with a thoughtful look on his porcelain face. "I've never doubted the possibility. But who could have gotten to Hiashi-sama if Amorphous isn't a staff member with access to student records?"

She shuddered in his arms, "You'd be surprised at how frequently I receive praises from parents whose children are failing my class. Apparently forging report cards is nothing these days."

He sighed, "But how many students know that you're dating Sasuke and actually has your home address?"

Sakura shook her head, having gone over similar questions repeatedly in her head, but failing to pin at least one suspect. "Who could have known about my pregnancy scare?" she returned with a question of her own in an aggrieved tone.

He drew away from her in that instant. She blinked into his eyes, disheartened by the fact that he was glaring into her flushed face with very real anger.

"So you had your suspicions even before Amorphous' text?" he asked in the coldest voice.

"Yes," she answered slowly. "But my cycle is irregular, so I hadn't put it down to anything else."

His anger changed to a startled bewilderment, his tone a little incredulous. "You hadn't put it down to anything else?"

Sakura scooped in a steadying breath. "We just have to be more careful," she said in an unintentionally low, sensually charged voice, which she realized ruefully was not entirely put on.

Had she just insinuated that they would be further pursuing their inappropriate affair?

An undignified silence stirred between them that unsettled Sakura. She would have made an attempt to break it had she been able to find her voice.

Neji's eyes crinkled at the corner and she felt her face crawl with colour as she was forced—internally kicking and screaming—to remember the passion they shared. "Is that an invitation?"

He was making the most out of her momentarily slip of the tongue.

She blinked. Her eyes had grown heavy. Being so close to him, listening to his sultry, sexy voice, was putting her under a spell, making her want to drop her guard. And be talked into things by her inner self—things she would come to both relish and regret.

"I ought to be going," Neji suggested cautiously, almost as though he saw a predatory glint in her eyes and wanted to bail before he became her prey. "Besides, I think it's best if I don't come around for a while."

"Trying to avoid a run-in with Sasuke?" she joked as she escorted him to the front door.

He scowled at her, turning to curl his hand beneath her chin. "No…" he told her, turning up her head and brushing the lightest of kiss against her parted lips. "…trying to avoid one with you."

For long moments she didn't respond, she just stared up at him until she found herself watching his back disappear behind the front door.

"**That test you needed to fail…in order to pass...**

**Has been nailed…but it's too soon to go pinning for ass."**

**Signed: Amorphous**

OoOoOoOo

Sasuke pushed open the door to his apartment, and a mob of red glanced up from her computer, beaming him with a welcome-back smile. He made a series of gestures via a long fingered hand which the experienced woman showed she understood with a nod of her curly red head.

"I've managed to track the sender," she purred, sitting back from her computer console and crossing her legs. It had the effect of making her skirt ride up, allowing Sasuke a glimpse of her mid-thigh.

He cocked up an eyebrow, a ghost of a smirk softening his lips. Still he said nothing, just stood there studying the flushed girl as she steadied her glasses on her nose.

"Well, don't you want to know?" she asked huskily.

He frowned darkly at her, an indication that she was not to beat around the bush.

"Oh come on Sasuke," she rose to her feet, slapping her hands on her lap in frustration. "I do something for you, you do something for me. Isn't that how it works?" she traced a finger along his jaw line.

He paid no heed to her trailing finger, "You haven't done anything for me Karin," he said slowly, his voice flat, neutral.

She pressed a finger to his lips, grinning when he shuddered, "That's not true, I've figured out who has been sending those nasty messages," her hands slid up to splay on his chest, hard muscles rippling under her fingers.

Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and flattened herself to him. He stumbled back a step. "How did you do that?" he gripped her hips, steadying them both.

She plastered her lips to his, opened and demanded. "I'll explain later."

Muscles in his chest and arms twitched and flexed under her searching fingers. "Explain now."

Karin nuzzled along his ear, kissing, nipping, and whispering soft gusts of air over his skin as she buried her face in his hair. "How about showing some appreciation?"

He caught her hand already making fast work of his jeans snap. "Who is sending the messages?" he demanded rawly.

She flipped her hands to link in his as she met his eyes square on. "Why does it matter?"

Sasuke growled, "Why shouldn't it?" he retorted sharply, the dim lighting of the room casting harsh shadows down his angry face.

"It doesn't make any sense," she said, shaking her head finally. "I've spent the entire day trying to figure it out," she went back to her desk, firing up her computer. "The encryption was complex; obviously whoever set it up had to be pretty verse with technology to have kept the bug hidden from even the network carrier."

"Karin," he said her name with a bit of a bite. "I don't care about all of that."

She shrugged her shoulders, the corners of her mouth twitching. "It was very difficult to track the number because so many clone routes where—"

"Karin!" he snapped, his control slipping as anger flashed like fire from those dark eyes she'd lost herself in too many times to count.

She jolted in her seat, "It just doesn't make sense," she declared once more. "The messages are coming from the Hyuuga boy's number."


	9. Chapter 9

**Amorphous**

**Chapter Nine**

For the first time Sasuke reacted outwardly, swearing softly and emphatically. If his hands weren't his livelihood, he might have smashed his fist against one of the walls. "So Hyuuga is the one sending out the text messages?" ebony brows were elevated in thinly veiled disbelief.

Karin's eyes grew serious. Sasuke's keen interest in the matter was becoming the main source of the simmer of annoyance she felt. "Something doesn't add up. I wouldn't fuck my teacher and threaten to use it as blackmail if it meant that I would go down in the flames as well," she reasoned carelessly.

Sasuke twisted his mouth. His eyes were like black ice glittering on asphalt during the most unforgiving of winter days. "The messages are coming from his phone," he reiterated with purpose.

"But do you see a motive?" she asked genuinely confused. It didn't make any sense to her. "If he was doing this solely to keep getting into Sakura's jeans—" Karin took a deliberate pause, trying to gauge Sasuke's reaction. It was unreadable. "—then he would have gone about it in a completely different manner," she said, in a light, who-cares voice which she thought sounded pretty convincing.

His eyes narrowed thoughtfully at her, an indication that he would like her to expound.

"Think about it," was all she said, swiveling around in her chair to focus on her computer screen.

"He's a smart boy," Sasuke admitted with grudging acceptance of the fact. "It could all just be a ploy to eliminate himself as a suspect."

"I haven't ruled out the possibility," Karin told him, clicking away at her keyboard and mouse. "There just isn't a solid enough motive for that idea to resonate with me fully."

"What do you mean?"

"If all he's after resides between Sakura legs, I can't see him involving outside party," she spun back around, lifted her hands to her hair, scooping it up between her fingers, before letting the whole heavy mass fall around her shoulders, watching his black eyes following the moment almost hypnotically. "The risk of exposure would only put Pinkie on edge and make her stingy with the..." she allowed Sasuke to fill in the blanks.

He flinched as if she had struck him, staring at her, black eyes darkening in warning. "Do not speak of Sakura in that light," his tone was flat and commanding but those damn onyx orbs spoke volumes.

Karin was taken aback by the sudden harshness in his voice, as if she had touched on a very raw nerve. Intuition told her to back off, but a far more powerful instinct overrode it. "You sound awfully possessive of the woman who replaced you with a high school boy," she ventured quietly.

A boy who was enough to knock a woman's eyes out, she thought with a guilty blush.

There was this feeling, low in his gut. A surge of sensation that he didn't recognize. The he realized he was jealous. He envied a teenage boy.

He silenced her with an automatic raise of his hand, the imperious gesture telling her that he was simply not interested in discussing the matter.

Wanting to keep on Sasuke's good side battled with an insane stab of jealousy. "I thought you two were through," she said evenly.

Black eyes burned into her.

His relationship with Sakura was an off-limit topic.

He met her steady gaze with an instinctive flash of irritation because he hated when she went about digging beneath the surface of facts. Usually, she would have correctly interpreted his mood and immediately stopped her line of probing.

There was a split second of a pause. "That is no concern of yours," he told her tersely and felt the flicker of a pulse at his temple. "Now…" he started calmly. "…can you track the brat's mobile?" Sasuke demanded with steely determination.

Karin clenched her teeth, her slender hands curling into a tight fist but her spine stayed straight and her mouth firmly closed. Deep down inside she wanted to scream at him, he knew better than anyone what she was and was not capable of doing. What he was asking of her was child's play. She felt undermined on both a professional and personal level.

Most kids didn't graduate from high school at fifteen, receive their Ph.D. at twenty-two and earn a reputation as a pioneer in the field of software engineering at twenty-four.

She exhaled a frustrated breath and perched herself on the side of the desk in a way that best displayed her long shapely legs and put her directly in front of him. "Have you ever heard of the concept of equivalent exchange?"

"What do you want?" Sasuke demanded edgily.

As she carefully adjusted the hem of her skirt to a decent length she felt his eyes on her as hot as the flames in fire and excitement filled her like a dangerous drug urging her on. "I'm looking right at it," she told him boldly, no longer content to offer lingering looks of invitation.

They were putting off the inevitable, Karin thought. They practically ate, slept and breathed each other since of late...especially with the pink haired witch out of the way.

He treated her to a brooding look of derision that dented her pride right where it hurt most. "The essence of equivalent exchange is to trade something of equal value. Throwing yourself in the mix doesn't reduce the deficit by much, hence you can't have me," he countered drily.

"I'll have you Sasuke," Karin responded doggedly for, having started, she found it quite impossible to retreat with dignity and she pressed on regardless, with her suicidal mission to make him finally acknowledge what she believed already lay between them. "And when I do, you'll find that I'm much more entertaining than that pedophile," she challenged.

He dealt her an unimpressed scrutiny, dark eyes brilliant and shielded by his lush lashes. Her choice of words left his mind awash with speculations but he shoved them aside. "Can you track the Hyuuga or not?"

Amorphous was already on it.

Sasuke's phone buzzed.

Attached to the new SMS was a picture of Hyuuga Neji entering Sakura's apartment along with the caption:

"_**Knock! Knock… Who's there?**_

_**A horny teenager, so you better get over here!"**_

**Signed: Amorphous**

OoOoOoOo

A flash of lightening and a clap of thunder accompanied the slamming of her front door. She could hear the sound of the wind petulantly kicking up. Then almost instantly Neji pushed it open yet again with more angry strength than the beautifully designed piece of Oakwood required.

"What's the matter?" she asked, arriving in front of him with more impulse than was necessary, she ended up almost flattened against him, which shocked her enough into glancing up. "Changed your mind about leaving?" she asked, looking uneasy.

His grim impatience with her transferred to the long fingers he clamped around her arm to help straighten her up. He relaxed the corners of his hard, clipped mouth, slid a hand around her exposed nape, then lowered his head and captured her mouth with a hard, hot, plundering kiss!

Astonishment thrilled through Sakura. It was so shockingly unexpected and so shockingly intimate she was unable to do anything but just let him explore the contours of her mouth with a sensual fluency that glued her to the spot.

He crushed her mouth beneath his, his tongue delving deep in a devouring kiss that sent erotic thrills coursing through her all too ready body. When Neji discarded his rigid self discipline and reserve, there was so much passion pent-up inside him, Sakura thought, thrilled by his approach.

Knocked completely for six she staggered dizzily when he lifted his head again. Breathless and shaking and unable to focus on anything, she just stared up at him through a thick misty glaze.

"It's raining," he purred down at her like his very own feral cat. He had an intense sparkle in his pearly eyes. He looked around her apartment, and then back to her. "Can I wait it out here?"

Something treacherously like disappointment rushed through Sakura, but everything within her rejected it. Had she truly suspected for a moment that Neji had returned to repeat their first night? She felt very brittle all of a sudden.

She racked her brain to maintain its grip on reality and jerkily gestured to the living room, "I thought you had taken your car, I'll call a cab."

Neji sat down on one of her couch near the window and watched as Sakura went to the phone on the other side of the room and made the call, turning her back firmly to him. Fighting the sudden surge of something very primal, he let his eyes drift down over her body and long legs; a vivid memory exploded into his head and he remembered how those legs felt wrapped around his waist and he thrust deeper and deeper into her slick heat.

Arousal was immediate and uncomfortable. He shifted on the seat, and even the evident relief in Sakura's voice when she got through to the cab company did little to dampen it.

He kept his expression deliberately blank, giving no clue to the internal battle raging inside him as he sought to bring his hormones back under control. This woman was his teacher for crying out loud!

His very hot teacher, who not too long ago expressed her desire to jump his bones, a small voice in the back of his head reminded him.

"Someone will be here in half an hour," she sat down gratefully in the chair beside the phone, relief making her feel weak. She was blindly touching her lips, where she could still feel the potent imprint of him on them. "The weather forecast must be off, I distinctly remember the meteorologist saying that the skies would be clear today."

Neji was shaking his head and standing up, coming towards her. He came and stood right in front of her, and Sakura realized that she was in a very vulnerable position, her eye level at his—

"Neji what are you doing?"

He caught hold of her hand and drew her to her feet.

Despite her protest, she went unresistingly—now they were standing so close, yet not quite touching, and her senses were inflamed by the subtle scent of male pheromones, the intoxicating heat emanating from his hard body that made her long to close the gap between them and have him crush her against his muscular chest.

She looked at him and her brain felt hot, fuzzy. All she could see were his eyes; all she could feel were those hands, like a brand on her body.

He was talking. She tried to concentrate on his words.

"…the things we can accomplish in half an hour…"

And then, as realization exploded inside her. She could not move, could not breathe, could only twine her eyes with his while the back of his hand stroked down her arm. Lightly. Then it lifted again. This time to her cheek.

It was light, so light, his touch. Almost not there. And yet her breath stilled in her lungs. His long, strong fingers were cupping her chin, tilting it upwards, and then his long lashes swept down over his eyes and his head was lowering.

The brush of his lips on hers was like snow drifting, as light as snowflakes melting on her lips.

He brushed them softly, so softly, and her eyelids fluttered closed, to feel the bliss of it. Because bliss it was. Bliss to have that soft, sensuous touch of his mouth on hers. He murmured something, but she did not know what it was. Then both hands were cupping her face, lifting it to him, and his mouth was opening hers…

He more urgent this time, and her will-power crumbled beneath the onslaught. With a little gasp she opened her mouth, and he immediately thrust his tongue deep into its moist warmth, exploring her with shocking eroticism then he snaked his arm around her waist and jerked her close, hip to hip, her soft breasts pressed against his rock-solid body.

A radiating heat was taking over, spreading upwards from a very secret part of her.

Neji was pulling her closer. His hands spanned her waist, his fingers digging into soft, yielding flesh. He was warm and firm, and as he brought her flush against his body she became aware of the melting warmth between her thighs and the rigid proof of his arousal pressing into her belly.

He was huge, and she had the distinct impression for the first time in her life of being…somehow delicate. No one had ever made her feel like that. Not even Sasuke.

With a low moan of capitulation she moved her hands to his shoulders and wounded her arms around his neck.

He moved one of his hands upwards from her waist, skimming close to her breast which tingled in reaction, the peak tightening almost painfully. But then he speared that hand through her hair, around the back of her head, angling her towards him more. She was aware of the rush of disappointment that his hand hadn't lingered, cupped the weight of her breast.

He must have every idea of what was happening inside her, how cataclysmic her reaction was, he always knew. He excited feelings through her that rippled to the point of overwhelming her completely, more intoxicating than anything she'd ever experienced, or thought she could experience.

They had a connection superior to all else—far greater than that of a shared understanding between a master and her pupil. In fact, she was happy to switch roles in situations like these. It couldn't be denied that neither of them, it seemed, could control the wildfire sexual attraction which blazed between them. The boy had clearly perfected the art of wielding her body, rendering her his sensual puppet.

And she might as well have been because she felt so light-weighted, so deliciously lethargic.

She could see the sudden blaze in his eyes; hear the catch of breath in his throat. Feel in her veins her own pulse beat. The air was thick. Thick, the blood in her veins. The emotion she could not name, could only feel with a shimmering intensity all through her body, was creaming through her. All she wanted was here, now… this moment.

This boy…

And slowly, very slowly, her eyes still clinging to his, she did what she wanted. Her hands slid down his torso to his waist, and her questing fingers found the space beneath the soft wool. Oh, it was bliss—bliss to run her hands along the hard, smooth contours, warm to her touch, to let her arms wind around him, palms splaying out across his spine, the sculpted perfection of his back.

Whatever else existed in the world was no longer there. There was only this—this warm, velvet sensation at her mouth, his hand at her nape, sliding the restraining fastening from her hair so that it fell in a long, pink wave down her shoulders.

He murmured again—words she could not hear but only feel, like a fine vibration through her whole body. His fingers, long, and sensitive, threaded through her hair, and the sensation on her scalp was a soft, evocative tingling. The wonderful headiness in her mind consumed her.

Neji tore his mouth away and looked down at her. Their bodies were plastered together. Their breath came swift and uneven, and he didn't take his eyes off hers as he reached one hand down between them.

Sakura could only look deep into his glittering eyes as she felt her dress ridding up and his hand smooth up over her thigh, then between her legs, climbing higher and higher to where she throbbed and tingled.

His voice came low and deep, with an imperative note in it. Her eyes gazed into his questioningly, confused. He spoke again, in that low, intense voice. "I need to know what we're doing."

For one long moment she simply gazed with limpid clarity, revealing everything she felt about him at that moment, everything she wanted. Then she spoke one word only. A breath, a sigh …

"Fucking."

It must have been an acceptable response because the Hyuuga ignored the loud buzzing of his phone.

He drew her down onto the rug, his arms coming around her to ease her across his body, cradling her as his mouth moved on hers.

Pleasure filled her. Sweet, sensuous pleasure. Firing through every nerve ending, drawing her down, down—down into its seductive depths. This is what she had been pinning for the very minute after their first sexual encounter.

She ignored the sound of her own mobile.

She was wordless and speechless and could only lie there being kissed so softly, so sensuously, so expertly, so blissfully.

"_**Beds are overrated, there's nothing wrong with doing it on the floor,**_

_**I'd tell you to close your legs, but I'm more worried about your door."**_

**Signed: Amorphous**


	10. Chapter 10

**Amorphous**

**Chapter Ten [****Warning for Sexual Content]**

For the barest second, Sakura's heart raced, breathlessness assailed her chest and her thighs clenched in response to his nearness.

He was, quite simply, total male perfection. Savagely hewn, exceptionally built. And those eyes. Staring into his eyes was like staring into a maelstrom of hunger.

White. Hot. Hunger.

She had seen that hunger the first time they'd slept together, and it had never abated.

"Are you sure about this?" he rasped. His eyes raged, his body was tense, his expression shifting between sensuality and fury.

How the hell was she supposed to control herself when he did this? When the forceful dominance he was displaying was the stuff of her fantasies?

The normally suave, calm Neji was the animal she had always sensed lurking beneath his immaculate uniform.

"Surer than I've ever been about anything else," she whispered, desperate to have him, just one last time, before she truly had to put an end to their illicit affair. Her fingers went to his belt, working it loose quickly. "Now shut up. We only have until the rain stops."

"This isn't the classroom professor," his hand gripped her wrists, pulled her arms back and secured them above her head as he stared down at her.

The position lifted her breasts, made them appear fuller, more alluring. Her nipples pressed against the thin fabric of her dress. His large body straddled her and she felt his length—heavy and hot—pressing against her through the material of his slacks.

He tasted her neck with his tongue, felt her grinding against him and remembered how tight her grip was, how that sweet sheath rippled and hugged him.

"But if you'd like it to be," his lips quirked up in an unholy smirk. "I'll be the teacher for a change."

Those words sent a punch of sensation straight to her womb. "Yes. I'd like that," she whimpered shamelessly.

His mouth lowered over her bust. She wasn't wearing a bra beneath the dress. Her pretty breasts were unbound, nipples hard and hot as his breath seeped through the material and teased her.

Sakura moaned, cried out at the sensations racing through her body. They were wicked, carnal, so intense she couldn't think, didn't want to think.

He made her head spin, sent her senses reeling and her heart hammering in her chest. And she needed more. She needed his touch. Needed it now as she never had before. The need now was brighter, stronger, and dug its claws deeper inside her.

She wanted Hyuuga Neji—a mere boy—more than she could ever remember needing her own man—ever needing Sasuke.

"Are you absolutely sure about this? If we do this everything you don't want is going to come crashing down on you. You know that, don't you?"

She knew it, and still, the sudden ache for it was almost more than she could bear.

Slowly, staring up at him, her eyes locked to his, she slid her fingers to the buttons of his shirt and slowly undid them.

She surprised him. He could feel the need in her, see it. She wasn't even trying to hide it. He hadn't expected her to actually touch him, but there was no doubt she was going to do just that.

As she spread the edges of his shirt apart with deliberate slowness, Neji had to fight just to breathe as her fingertips raked over his hairless chest.

The fine hairs that covered his body lifted to her fingertips as a ragged groan tore from his body. Just the tips of her fingers were like flames as they stroked over the flexing muscles, rubbed, caressed, rasped his flesh with her small nails.

"You don't talk this much in class," her voice was husky, filled with arousal.

Shifting his hips, he moved until he was pushing her legs apart, her dress rising, allowing him to slide into place. Only the clothing they wore separated him from the sweet, wet flesh of her.

Her fingers curled against his chest, two little nails scraping over the flat, round disc of one nipple.

She wanted to pour everything into him that she had fantasized about pouring into Sasuke. She stared up at him, her body so sensitive, so highly excited, she couldn't deny her need. She could barely breathe for it. It was tearing through her veins.

His hips jerked, instinct rushing through him as he fought the urge to bury himself inside her.

The gasp of her breath as the hard, covered flesh of him raked against her sensitive bud was nearly his undoing.

"How do we do this?" his voice deepened, darkened, as his hands speared into her hair, fingers clenching, pulling at it.

Sakura felt the shocking sensations unravel inside her. Her lashes fluttered, her knees weakened. "Not gently like the first time." she jerked against him as she felt his lips on hers, whispering over them. "Fast. Hard."

White eyes trapped her.

Trapped her in her fantasy.

She licked her lips, "Let me taste you."

The request had pure pleasure exploding through his mind.

She'd gone down on him that first time. She'd teased, licked, sucked playfully; she'd even taken his release and licked her lips like a little cat. But that wasn't what he wanted now, it wasn't what she needed either.

Neji watched her eyes, saw the need, and he felt harder, thicker than it ever had. Keeping one hand in her hair, he used the other to jerk her dress over her shoulders.

"What?" he said, keeping his voice low, his eyes on her, questioning.

Her lips were on his, a cry of need and hunger filling the air. She flipped him over and flowed over him, straddling his hips. Her hands buried in his hair as he shoved his tongue in her mouth and fought to dominate the kiss.

She was wild. As she writhed above him, her back arched, her front bore down on the thick erection beneath his jeans and her hands tore at his shirt.

She sucked and bit at his neck, leaving a mark he knew his uncle would probably be able to see but he didn't give a fuck. And it wasn't the only mark she would leave. Her lips moved to his chest, his hard, male nipples.

She hadn't done that the first time.

"Sa-ku-ra," he growled her name as she moved lower, her hands falling to his jeans, jerking his belt loose, scrambling to loosen his jeans.

He was babbling words by then. Hands were in her hair, controlling her, pushing her down until she straddled his bent knee and pulled him from the parted material of his jeans.

She looked up at him and the expression on her face was one he knew he would remember forever.

Pure, undiluted hunger.

Her hand tried to wrap around the width, but her fingers didn't quite meet. She stroked up, over the violently sensitive head, and stared back at him with drowsy lust as she breathed in and out, each panting breath lifting those hard, flushed breasts.

"Show me what I taught you," she whispered then.

The demand seared his brain, his imagination, his fantasies.

He gripped himself with one hand, and with the other he forced her head down, his eyes locked with hers, watching as her lips flowered open over the bulging crest.

Sakura was lost in the lust. She ground herself against his knee, feeling the exquisite sensations of cloth rasping against her swollen folds as the heat and hardness of him pushed inside her mouth.

His taste.

It was hot and male.

She licked over the blunted crest, feeling the iron hardness, the silky flesh, the throb of lust beneath.

She looked up at him, saw his wild eyes, like an unearthly glow, and dark, primitive need slashed through her. Neji tightened, the muscles of his thighs bulging, his hips arching, burying himself deeper inside her mouth.

"Oh god. Saku-professor-ra," There was an odd, lyrical quality to his rough, dark voice.

Her tongue was tucked against the underside of him, rubbing and caressing, rasping against it as he moved over it, stroking past her lips, his hard flesh tightening further as she felt his release building.

She stared up at him. Saw it moving in his face. The way it tightened, turning stark, forbidden. Then she felt his release.

The first spurt exploded inside her mouth, the second had her moaning. She felt herself exploding as she rubbed herself against his knee.

He groaned.

Sakura froze.

She felt, she tasted, she existed.

But then she stared into his eyes and dropped back in time.

When his hands eased out of her hair, she moved back and stared at him, shaking.

Horror and guilt rose inside her, flaying her soul with the consequences, the truth of what she had just done. Again.

Before the realization could fully dawn on her, Neji took her lips. They slanted over hers as he pinned her beneath his once more.

He could feel the dark need pressing at the edges of his vision, consuming his senses. He kissed her, pausing only long enough to shed his jeans and to rip the panties from her body.

He was torturously hard. He was fighting for breath, his hand sliding between her thighs, finding the soft curls there wet, saturated, slick from her need. Slick and hot. Like honey.

Pressing his fingers closer, sliding between the swollen folds of flesh, he found her entrance. He pushed her legs apart, lifted himself between them. Foreplay for her could wait, he told himself.

"Professor," he jerked his head back from the kiss, stared down her, barely seeing her face in the darkness that surrounded them. The power had gone away without either of them taking notice of it. "Do you know how badly I want you?" He clenched his teeth, fought back the words.

"Then take me," she panted.

He shook, shuddered and pressed the furiously tight head of him against her centre, groaning at the heat, the slick sweet essence of her. He caught her wrists as they slapped against his chest. He came over her, poised at the gates of ecstasy, only the tip of him feeling the pleasure.

"Tell me to stop now," he bit out. "Say it now or forever hold your peace,"

She lifted her head, her sharp little teeth nipped his lips.

"Just do it," she whispered roughly.

He covered her lips, took them with his own, and let the hunger tear through him. His hips jerked, he pushed, thrust, plunged, worked his way inside her as she tightened and arched beneath him.

His lips took her cries, his tongue filled her mouth, thrusting inside it as he pumped himself inside the sweet bliss between her thighs. When he couldn't stand the torture any longer he jerked his head back, released her lips and her wrists.

His hands caught at her hips, held them to him as he straightened on his knees, lifted her rear to his thighs and began the hard, driving rhythm he needed. The kind she requested.

He heard the sounds coming from their throats. Deep, hoarse growls and mewlings of need as his eyes closed, sweat beaded his body, and the tight, hot clasp of her being convulsed and rippled around him.

Sakura felt her fingers tighten in the rug beneath her, fought to hold on to something because she was losing her mind with the pounding strokes filling her body.

She had never felt so ready. Foreplay hadn't been needed. His kiss, the almost brutal strokes of him filling her were ratcheting the pleasure, the dark, seductive call of something she had never had rising inside her.

This.

She had never had this with Sasuke.

Pure, desperate hunger. Lust in its richest form. The rapid-fire strokes digging into her, sending flaming arrows of sensation tearing through her body.

He took her hard, without apology.

He took her like a man riding the edge of insanity until she was screaming his name. Screaming, begging, then erupting beneath him as she felt her orgasm explode in a brutal wave of sensation.

It was cataclysmic.

Amorphous was apparently of the same opinion.

"_**You've fucked Neji once and he came twice,**_

_**You didn't have to fuck Sasuke for him to come, but you'll pay a price."**_

**Signed: Amorphous**

The doorbell sounded and it dug talons of agony inside Sakura's soul as she emerged from the shower later, until she could barely breathe.

There was no question about who was at the door.

Sasuke.


End file.
